Green Flash
by Thoroughlyangelic
Summary: This is a story of the best friend of Hermione Granger is working through the guilt that comes with being a survivor of war. {This is a short story that I am writing for a friend. I'm not really sure how to summarize it. It follows the same plot just instead of having the three main character there are four and some deaths and relationships are changed. M for caution}
1. Chapter 1

_I was standing at the front of the school. In awe, the unthinkable has happened. I run through the crowd and gasp as tears spring to my eyes. Harry Potter the boy who lived has died. Voldemort was standing in the courtyard laughing and shooting curses at everyone. I could hear my name being called as I watched my life end, I closed my eyes to shield them from the blinding green flash._

I sat up in my bed sweating and panting. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes as I remembered my dream. I leaned forward and placed my head in my hands and let the tears silently fall. It has been three weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts, and I have been staying at home. My parents are muggles and they have no way of understanding what I have been doing for the past year. When it all began my best friend, Hermione, taught me a spell to keep my family safe. _Obliviate._ Being the only muggle borns in the group, we knew that we had to send our parents away. We sent them to Australia, under the impression that they were best friends and decided to move away together. Neither pair remembered they had children. It was the first of many hard things I would have to do in my young life. I took a deep breath and got out of my bed to go down stairs for a drink. I held my wand in a defensive position as I moved down the stairs.

"This is my life now…Always on edge." I said to myself, once I made it downstairs. I moved past the liquor cabinet and stopped. I looked at the amber liquid filling the bottles. I shook my head and grabbed the bottle closest to me, and made my way back to my room.

Soon I was laying on my bed with my legs hanging over the edge and the bottle being held loosely in my hand. I wish I was back at the Burrow with my friends. I soon felt tears prick up in my eyes. I would be going back soon but not for the reasons I would like. I would be going for a funeral. I soon felt the tears freely falling from my eyes and I started to get angry. I am seventeen. I shouldn't have to live with these memories, and I shouldn't have to do it alone. I looked over to the clock on my nightstand to see that it was about three o'clock in the morning, I couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't stay in this house to stew alone in depression and liquor. I quickly jumped up and with the effect of the whiskey starting to show, I stumbled and swayed. With a little laugh I started to pack my trunk. I threw in everything that I needed for my life in the wizarding world. I knew that I couldn't return to a life that new nothing of the war or the lives that have been lost. I soon had my Hogwarts trunk packed with some clothes, books, a few non-moving picture of my family and etc. I soon was standing dressed for apperating, wand in my right hand at the ready, and the bottle in the other as I had forgotten that I was holding it. I quickly sent my bag ahead of me to the Burrow, and wrote a note to my parents explaining everything to them. I said I would send an owl to let them know I was safe and that I loved them. I closed my eyes and thought of the one place I wanted to be. There was the pull to my stomach that came with apperating and the weightless chaos too.

"Kirsten!" a voice yelled as I laid on my back laughing from falling from my journey. I'm guessing how the muggle have a law on drinking and driving the Ministry has one for apperating. The voice was moving closer as I just laid there and laughed. "Bloody hell. What happened to you?" I looked up to see an upside down Ron. There were dark circles under his eyes and a worried look in them.

"Won-Won!" I said with a laugh and then groped the ground looking for the bottle, only to slam my hand right on to a piece of glass. "Shit!" The pain pulled me out of my drunken stupor. I sat up quickly and soon meet with the grass again as my head spun sending me back down. "Im sorry. Im sorry. I shouldn't be here. Ill be going."

"Shut up and get inside. Your trunk was already brought in." I was lifted effortlessly by Ron and he carried me inside. "Im going to make you some coffee and you are going to tell me what the hell is going on."

—

I was sitting on the Weasley's couch with my head in my right hand as the left held my coffee. Ron was pacing the ground in front of me, his whole body showed anger. I closed my eyes for a moment only to be met with a green flash. I jerked up and shuttered.

"Ron. Will you stop pacing you are going to wear a hole in the floor and your mother will throw a fit. It won't matter that your the favorite."

"Kirsten, will you stop with the jokes? You show up here at three in the morning drunk and spewing out idiotic ideas." He looked at me with a stern face that was only masking the feeling of worry. Worry that what I was saying was true. Not for what it would mean to him but it would do to me.

"Ron! I'm not lying! It's my fault. And I'll have to live with it. I thought coming here would make it easier, but it didn't. Only reminds me of what I did, or what I didn't do." I placed my mug on the table and stood up. I waved slightly but remained on my feet. "I am going to.." I thought for a moment of where I would go. I knew that I wouldn't go back home but other than the Burrow I had no home. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to Ron's face.

"You are going to stay here. You are going to sleep and then you are going to stay with us. Now you will have to take the couch since, Harry and I are in George and…" His voice broke for a second and then he took a deep breath. "And Hermione is in mine. Now get some rest. Everyone will be excited when they know you are here." With that he kissed the top of my head and walked up stairs. I smiled and laid down, I had my eyes closed for a span of two minutes when I was pulled into a dream. No a memory.

 _I was running though the halls, there was rubble and bodies scattered about. I was throwing a curse at a near by death eater when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly spun, a curse on my lips and wand held high when I noticed who had grabbed my shoulder._

 _"_ _Fred! You scared the crap out of me! Where is George?" Fred was just laughing his head off as he tried to talk to me._

 _"_ _You-should-of-seen-your-face!" He was gasping out the words as he laughed. I leaned over and slapped him on the shoulder._

 _"_ _This isn't the time for this!" I smiled even though I was trying to act stern. Even in a moment of great pain and trouble this boy could still laugh. I was about to ask again where George was when I heard a manic laughter that sent a chill through my body. I quickly turn to see Bellatrix running towards us, as she threw curses at anything that moved. Green was flashing everywhere but suddenly stopped as she was a few feet from us. She had a wild smile on her face and was her breath was heaving._

 _"_ _Oh looky here. We have a Blood-Traitor and a Mudblood! My two favorite hunting targets. And what makes it even better is that they are friends of Itty Bitty Baby…Potter." Her face turned dark as she raised her wand. "The right to kill him might be reserved for the Dark Lord himself, I am still able to cause him pain." A sick smile crossed her face as I raised my wand, ready to do what I needed to end her. But before I could do anything she sent a curse at me that brought me to my knees. "CRUICO!" I let out a scream as my body felt as if it was being torn apart and burned at the same time. I could faintly hear Fred yelling something at her when suddenly the pain started to fade. "You DARE to try and curse me? To use my curse against me? Well little Weasley boy, to get that spell you need to mean it. And it looks like that girls pain isn't enough reason for you. I'll teach you." I opened my eyes right as Bellatrix raised her wand, and I heard Fred shout behind me. She was hit with the red spell. She let out a scream and fell to one knee. Fred was panting next to me as he let go of the spell and grabbed me to pull me off the ground._

 _"_ _Kirsten, Come on we have…" Fred's eyes lost the laughing glitter that they always hold no matter the dire situation, and was replaced with the reflection of green light._

I woke up with someone shaking me out of my dream. I was crying and screaming his name. "FRED. NO, Please…NO!" I was blinded by the haunting look of his eyes as the laughter left. I finally opened my eyes to see him standing over me shaking me.

"Kirsten wake up! It's only a dream." No this isn't possible.

"No…No…NO! I watched her kill you…she killed you while you were trying to save me." I was staring up at this man with tears streaming down my face. I closed my eyes and cradled my head in my hands. "Its all my fault. If I had been better. If I had been quicker. Please forgive me…Please…" I chanted it over and over again. I was pulled into the mans arms.

"Kirsten. Shh, sweetheart. I'm George. Shh." When I heard him say his name I quickly pulled away. I let my eyes scan the worried face that was looking at me. Same eyes with the laughing glitter but only one ear. I quickly pulled away and started my way to the door.

"I'm sorry. I-I need some air." I grabbed a blanket and wrapped around my shoulders as I made my way outside. I could hear someone calling my name but I just kept walking.

I soon found myself sitting underneath a tree out in the Weasley's orchard. I held my wand in my hand and a vial in the other. I closed my eye and placed the tip of the wand to my temple to extract the memory that haunts me. I knew this was the only way I could get the family to believe me. To show them that it was my fault.

"Trying to shed the memories aren't we?" I jumped and quickly removed my wand from my temple. My jaw dropped as I saw who was standing in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy?" I jumped up letting the blanket I had fall to the ground. Standing before me was a boy my age. His hair has grown longer than it has been in the past but still the platinum blonde that his family is known for. He held dark circles under his eyes and his cheek bones were sticking out much further than they should. His hands were in the pockets of his warm over coat. "What are you doing here?"

"Well. I came to apologize." Once again my jaw dropped. There is no way that this boy was for real. "Kirsten…I have a confession to make." I had no idea what this could lead too but I knew that I had to hear him out. I was split with what I should do. This boy has caused me equal parts joy and pain since the first day I showed up at Hogwarts. For three years we were an impossible friendship that became the unenviable halt…but I felt I should give him a chance.

"Go ahead Malfoy. Its must be serious since you didn't call me by my last name or mudblood." Instinctively we both our eyes shot to my left arm. I quickly moved to cover it up by crossing my arms.

"No. I'm not going to hear anything about that. Hermione and I are fine. You didn't do that. Your psycho aunt did."

"Kirsten! I could of tried to stopped her. I did nothing when she was torturing you! Not back at my house! Not during the battle! I could of-"

"Wait! Y-you were there? You saw her kill…" My voice dropped off as I wrack my brain to find where Draco entered. I stared at him my eyes watering and trying to find the questions to ask.

"There? It was my bloody fault! She knew that the way to hurt me was though you! Even though I kept my distance. To keep them off your trail as much as I could. You were running around with Potter and that would be enough to put your life in danger but if…if they knew about me. About how I felt. It would of been much worse." His head dropped as he took his hand out of his pocket to rub his face and leave his shaking hand over his mouth.

"Draco…I don't know what you are saying." I stood there shivering from the brisk air and the nerves of what I was hearing.

"I was lucky. I had you for three years. First as friends…then as us. I had the best thing I could ever ask for. You had some how won over my bigoted ten-year-old mind, looked past the sneers of your fellow class mates and so much more. You started a friendship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin; For years hate was the only interaction between the two houses and you didn't care. You saw a little boy in pain with a mask and befriended him." He looked up at me and moved closer; his eyes watery and red. His hand moving to caress my cheek, and his voice dropped in softness. "Then you loved me. We were young, but I know it was love." I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand and then he dropped his hand and back away. "Then I did something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. I let my father take over, and let him…" His voice trailed off as he thought of the painful days. I walk towards him, ready to either slap him or hug him. I still hadn't made up my mind.

"Draco. Look at me." I was about chest to chest with him as he opened his eyes and stared into mine.

"I called you a-"

"OI! WHAT THE IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" We jumped apart as if we were cursed and was met with the angriest big brother looking figure in the world. Ronald Weasley followed by an equally angry Harry Potter. Shit, this was going to end in the biggest shit storm in the world.

"Kirsten. Will you please like to explain to us why Malfoy is on the property?" Harry calmly asked me. I know the calm exterior was just a front for the anger that Ron was plainly showing, I am guessing Harry was going to let the fight be one at a time. How gentlemanly of him…not.

"Guys! Let's not do this. Malfoy isn't here to start trouble he was trying to clear the air, okay?" I said as I stood in front of Ron, placing my hand on his chest to stop him. "Please. Ron this is not the time for all the anger. Not so close to…" I couldn't bring myself to it. I couldn't say why soon the Burrow was going to be filled with people.

"I know what day is coming. And you're right this isn't the time, but I really don't care. This isn't about Fred. This is about what this swine did to you. I'm going to look past all the time that he has been an arse to me and my family or even Harry. That had a reason behind it." Harry just laughed at that comment. It was true but still ridiculous. "I'm looking at how he broke your heart. How he called you the most disgusting word I know. How he sat there and watched you be tortured. A guy who-"

"RON! I know! I was kind of there in all of those situations!" I was shaking by this point, and I honestly couldn't pinpoint the reason why. But Ron wasn't listening, he was broken by a war and the grief that was left in its wake.

He moved past me and right up to Draco. Who to everyones surprise was just standing there with his hands at his sides, but his right tightly pressed against what I assume was his wand.

"Ron. Do it. Curse me, do what ever. I deserve it. Its my fault, the pain I caused Kirsten, and the pain that your family is going through. It-" and before Draco could even finish his sentence Ron slammed his fist into Draco's nose braking it in the process. His head whipped back as Ron kept hitting him.

"HOW DARE YOU." Punch. "TRY AND TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY'S GRIEF." Punch. "YOU LITTLE PRAT!" Ron sent one last punch to Draco sending him to the ground. There was a slight groan as Ron stood over him. His shoulders heaving and his breath ragged. I have never seen him this angry. I walked over to him slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped with the sudden contact. His eyes were wild with emotions but slowly softened as he let the adrenaline leave his system. Ron just shook his head and turned to walk away but stopped. He looked at me and sighed.

"If you are going to forgive him. Please think it though. I promise I won't go beating him every time I see him, but I can't see anymore of my loved ones in pain. So please think this through." I felt my eyes watering as Harry and Ron walked way whispering to each other. I crossed my arms across my chest and moved towards the blonde boy laying in the grass. His eyes closed and his face stained red.

"Draco? I need to ask you one question. Are you doing all of this…apologizing to get rid of the popular idea that you're a Death Eater or just because you love me?" He sat up and stared in my eyes. I was so nervous. I think I know the answer but out of all the hard things I have been told him wanting to just "look" like a better guy but have it not be real would be one of the worse. To have my hopes brought up and then shattered again.

"Kirsten. I have never stopped loving you. I just let fear take over. Fear of my father and fear of doing the right thing." I closed my eye and took a deep breath. He loved me? I held out my hand to help him get out of the dirt.

"Go home Draco. And send an owl before your next visit." Once he was steady on his feet I started to walk away. Tears falling down my face as I try to understand everything that has happened today.

"Wait!" I stopped and dipped my head but never turned to look at him. "Does this mean you forgive me or that I have to keep working for it." I just let out a light laugh and kept on walking. Hoping he knew to keep trying. Hoping that he knew that I was dying to say yes but I didn't have the strength to give into it yet. I walked back to the Burrow with the slight sound of apperating in the background. I walked past the worried faces of the Weasley family and straight to the couch. I sat with my legs pulled to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I rested my chin on my legs and let my tears fall. I could hear my name being called but all I could do was replay the battle in my head, replaying the moments that I wanted to change. I suddenly couldn't take it. I pulled out my wand and pressed the tip to my temple, and slowly extracted the memories. I still had the vial from earlier and placed the slivery wisp of the memory into the vial.

"Here. I want all of you to watch these memories." I placed the vial on the table. I grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and walked up the stairs to Ron's room. I knew that they would leave me be. That is until they finish the memories, but after that? I don't know what will happen. I let my mind wander as I sipped the whiskey and thought about what the Weasley's would do once the found out that it was my fault that Fred was dead.


End file.
